Don't Be Late!
by EmilieHenderson99
Summary: Maybe it didn't always show, but Gustavo was family to them, and the feeling was now proven to be mutual as well. Fluffy sickfic...enjoy!


**Hii! **

**I've just gotten back from the signing and it was amazing! I'm going to talk about the whole thing below, but if you don't want to read it, you just scroll ahead to the story.**

**So, first off, I woke up at 4AM so I'd have enough time to get ready and put together the book of FanFiction that I was going to give to the guys. At around 7:20, I left and went to go and pick up my best friend. She and I were both extremely excited and the whole car ride to the mall, we blasted Elevate :D**

**Once we got to the mall, we waited in the line for Best Buy, which was in the parking lot. We were maybe about the 100/150th people in the line, but we still couldn't help but feel really anxious about getting a ticket. The line for best buy wasn't bad at all, actually, as it only took about a half hour for the line to start moving and then 45 minutes to get our CDs and wrist bands. **

**My friend's sister was really upset about not being able to come since she had exams this morning, but...purely out of luck, the cashier gave her two wrist bands by accident. It was the funniest thing ever, because as we are walking out of Best Buy, she goes "oh, Em...I think I have your wrist band...here" and I glanced down at my arm and go "um...I already have one." We were flipping out at that point and called up my friend's mom to ask her to pick up her sister after testing and bring her here so we could surprise her.**

**From about 10 to 2:30, we went shopping in the mall, got coffee, went on my laptop, etc...and then at 2:50ish, we got in line and were right smack in the middle. My friend, her sister, and I were waiting when a guy from Sony Music comes up to us and asks if he could interview us for BTR's website! Of course we said yes and answered the questions, which was awesome!**

**We got into the actually signing area at 4 and that was when BTR was expected to come, so we thought we wouldn't have to wait, but we did anyways, since the guys were late. It was about an hour and half of waiting, but 100% worth it! **

**While waiting, there was a small amount of silence and I actually worked up the courage to be the only one to yell "I LOVE YOU!" at the top of my lungs. I was so nervous to do so, but Logan looked at me, smiled, and then gave me the "peace" sign...so I was so glad that I did that! :D**

**We finally got up to the guys and James was first, so he asked how I was doing, I replied by saying good and then asked how he was, so he smiled and said he was good too. I'd have to say that James was the 'professional' one today. He was chatty, but in a very pulled together way. It was verrrrry attractive!**

**Next was Logan and I really want to redeem myself from saying "I love you, I like seriously love you" last time to him ahaha! **

**I told him that he was my inspiration and got to shake his hand :) he thanked me and put a heart next to his signature [^o^]. I'd say Logan was the 'shy' one today, but in the most ADORABLE way possible! He was so nice, but you could tell he was a bit overwhelmed as well; who wouldn't be?! **

**I then went to Kendall who also shook my hand and asked how I doing. I said I was doing good and asked how he was; he answered with amazing! He seemed so happy to see everyone and my friend started crying when she got to him, as he saw she was crying and held her hands while asking for her name :) I'd say Kendall was the sweetheart today!**

**Lastly, I came up to Carlos and said 'hi'! He saw the book of FanFiction I was holding, so I gave it to him and he smiled when he first got it, before pretending to not be able to hold it due to how heavy it was and laughing. I laughed too and said it was a book of mine and a bunch of other friend's writing, so he high fived me. **

**Before I left, I told him that my brother loved him, and he told me to tell my brother that he said 'hello'. My brother was ecstatic to find out Carlos said that, since he's younger and really looks up to the guys, but especially Carlos. Carlos was definitely the most into it. He was goofing around with almost everyone who came up to him!**

**Afterwards, my friend, her sister, and I all went home, blasting 24/Seven this time in the car and truly will never forget this day! It was amazing to meet the guys again, but not only that, I also got to share this day with my best friend who loves BTR as much as me :)**

**Oookaaay...sorry for the super long explanation! Anyways, the fact that the guys were so late is the inspiration to this story. Let's just say it's something I haven't done in a while, but I sure do miss ;)**

"Dogs!" Gustavo made his way onto the tour bus, catching the guys off guard. Their boss almost never came to check in on them...he claimed it was because the mess inside the 'brown-bus' annoyed him, but the guys knew it was because he couldn't be bothered.

"Yeah?" Kendall asked, pulling his headphones out and turning his attention to the older man.

"Kelly and I thought some CD signings would be a good way to promote the tour and album, so while we're in the area, we're going to go to the mall and sign some CDs. Got it? We should be there in a few minutes."

James gasped, "You're telling us this NOW?!" He yelled, "I'm not even ready yet!"

"Well, you better get ready, because the last thing I need is for you guys to be late or something!"

Carlos nodded excitedly, "We will be! I promise!" He flicked off his camera and grabbed a hoodie from the top of his and Kendall's hamper. It'd be fine for a signing...he had enough confidence in the fans to know that they wouldn't mind if what he was wearing was a bit crumpled and wrinkly.

"LOGAN!" James shrieked, making his way swiftly into, what his friends and himself would call, 'the boring bus', to grab his clothing and other necessities for getting ready, "Get out of the bathroom, I need to get dressed!"

Logan took a deep breath, placing a hand to his forehead. The shouting wasn't helping his current headache at all, "But we're not supposed to arrive at the tour date for another 2 hours...why do you need to get ready?"

"We're doing an album signing." He explained.

"R-right now?" Being the hypochondriac of his friends, Logan felt even worse just thinking about having to get up and go to a loud venue. He didn't want to miss it, though, knowing that when he saw the smiles on his fans' faces, it'd be worth it.

"Yeah!"

The raven-haired-teen stood up shakily and left the bathroom. He figured he'd go and wait with Carlos and Kendall until James was done and he could get dressed too.

"Hey guys." He said weakly, but with a smile, not wanting to worry them.

"What's wrong?" Kendall immediately asked, knowing his friend all too well.

"Just a little sore from rehearsal yesterday." He fibbed. Moments after that, the room felt as if it were to be spinning, so he decided to lie down on the couch until James was ready.

"We didn't dance yesterday, we just sang..." Carlos budded in, "If you don't feel good, you can tell us, you know." He added, beginning to suspect that something was up.

When Logan saw James approaching the brown bus, fear settled in. He really didn't want to get up, knowing that if he did, the throbbing pain in his head would only escalate. He wanted to see the fans so badly, but he also didn't want to move at that point, being in so much pain.

Tears trickled from his eyes when he replied with, "My head really hurts." He sniffled and instantly apologised, "I'm so sorry...I-I'll get up, i-it's okay."

The room spun more when he sat up and he began to feel queasy. He tried to squint his eyes and make the rotating stop, but it only sped up, sending Logan back to lying down and burying his face into a pillow.

"Do you want to wait a bit and see how you feel?" Kendall suggested.

James interrupted though, "Gustavo just texted me and told us to start heading down to the courtyard, where the signing's gonna be. I really don't want him getting mad, and we all know he's going to take this out on Logan, like he always does."

Logan pulled together the little strength he had left and sat back up, "I'm getting ready...tell him we'll be there in 5 minutes."

The brunette tried to ignore the spinning and throbbing when he stood up, but it was nothing he could just dismiss. His knees buckled and he nearly fell over, causing Kendall to rush over to his side and scoop him back up again.

"You're not going anywhere." James continued, "Forget I even brought up the text...Gustavo can wait."

"But I have to." Logan said in a tiny voice, trying to pull it together for the signing.

Carlos helped to sit him back down, but Logan pushed away and tried to stand up again, "He's gonna be so mad if I don't go!" He yelled, but the sound was too much and mixed with the bright tour bus lights, Logan honestly had reached his breaking point. He could see spots and wavy lines mixed in with his vision and he had a hard time keeping his eyes open. From there, he threw up and was instantly shoved back down to the sofa by his friends.

"That's it...you're not leaving this spot." Kendall announced, "I'm getting you some Advil or something."

James grabbed a blanket and tossed it to his friend, "Here, cover your face, the light's obviously not helping."

Carlos sat next to the younger boy and began to rub comforting circles on his back, "We won't let Gustavo hurt you, we promise."

The blonde was back shortly after that with a glass of water and a medicine tablet, "Loges, you're gonna have to sit up just for one second..."

Logan groaned and peeked his head out, sitting up slightly, but not all the way, since his head had already gotten far worse by moving a little. He swallowed the pill easily and lied back down as quickly as he could after that, covering his face again.

"Feel better, buddy...we'll stay right here with you." Kendall added, joining his sick friend on the couch, next to Carlos; he slid over a bit so James could sit as well.

They waited patiently and quietly while the smaller teen napped and let the meds do their magic. Carlos even ended up turning off the light for a bit. They were actually quite surprised that Gustavo didn't come running in after the first 10 minutes of being late. About an hour had passed and he hadn't shown up or scolded them...maybe he and Kelly had things under control.

Just when they thought that they were safe, the door busted open and in came their boss, fuming with anger, "WHERE WERE YOU?! WHY ARE YOU SITTING ON THE COUCH?! AND WHY IS LOGAN TAKING A NAP?!"

Kendall signaled for his friends to stay with Logan and then got up, running to Gustavo and pressing a finger his lip, "Shh!" He whispered, "Logan has a migraine."

"Oh, so he's held you guys up? He always does. Trails behind in dance routines, gets out of breath when we hit the high notes, and now he's making you late to a signing. Wonderful." He rolled his eyes, "I should've expected it anywa-"

Kendall cut him off, "Enough! He's trying, Gustavo, seriously."

The older man ignored Kendall's comment and snapped his fingers, "Up! Get down as fast as you can."

"What about Logan?" James asked with concern, "He's staying back here, I guess."

As much as Gustavo wanted to send him out to the signing, he did have a heart underneath all of the hate and anger. He couldn't stomach it to see one of his band member's in such a painful state having to drag himself down into a huge screaming crowd, where he'd have to act like he was fine.

"Sorry bud." Carlos whispered to a sleeping Logan before silently leaving the bus with his other pals.

Logan kicked off his blanket and sat up once his friends had left, peering at Gustavo. The pain has went away, but he still felt a bit nauseous from earlier. He sighed heavily, and tried to keep back tears. That was the last thing he needed; his boss already thought he was weak enough, crying would only send him over the edge.

"What?" Gustavo crossed his arms and growled before sitting on a chair across from the sofa Logan had been sleeping on.

"I heard what you said about me." Logan replied in a tiny voice, "About how I'm holding this band back and all..."

The older man bit his lip and nodded, "Yeah?"

Logan shrugged, "It doesn't matter, never mind."

"I might look stupid...but I'm not." He shouted, "Tell me what you were going to say."

"I just...I'm not too confident as it is because of how I was bullied so much in school and by saying that I old the others up...well, it really hurts. But I don't even know why I'm telling you this. Not like you car-"

Gustavo got up and hugged Logan. He actually hugged someone. Something he hadn't done in a long time...but it felt nice. As much as his dawgs bothered him at times, they were like family, and family is always there for each other, through thick and thin.

"I'm sorry." He said in a slight whisper, not being used to this.

"Huh?" Logan was baffled; why did Gustavo all of a sudden just care?

"I used to be teased in school and it's something that's stuck with me forever. I'm sorry if I've made your situation worse for you...I-I didn't know." He explained, in a distant tone; obviously he wasn't too comfortable about opening up like that.

"It's okay. Thank you for apologising, that makes me feel better." Logan answered.

"Do you need anything? For your head...or..." Gustavo tried to get off the topic and be useful.

"Just sleep, but thanks anyways." Logan lied back down and nuzzled into the blankets again.

"Okay, feel better."

"I will. Tell the Rushers that I miss them." Logan requested.

"Will do, Logan, now get some rest and get better for tomorrow's signing!" His voice got a bit more abrasive again, and he was back to his old self, causing Logan to laugh a bit and nod in response.

At that point, the raven-haired-teen felt as if a large weight had been lifted from his chest. All this time, he felt like his boss didn't like him or care about him, but he was wrong. Maybe it didn't always show, but Gustavo was family to them, and the feeling was now proven to be mutual as well.

**Haha...hopefully you found that as cute as I did :) thanks for reading!**

**xoxo**

**~EMiLiE**


End file.
